dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * , Other Characters: * (station manager for WHIZ Radio) Locations: * * * :* Items: * * Radio Silencer Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Bill Parker | Writer2_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler2_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker2_1 = C.C. Beck | Colourist2_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Ibis the Invincible: Ibis Lives Again! | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Thief Other Characters: * Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Bill Parker | Writer3_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler3_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker3_1 = Greg Duncan | Colourist3_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Golden Arrow: The Origin of Golden Arrow | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Gloria Parsons (Roger's mother) , * Nugget Ned (a prospector) * Paul Parsons (Roger's father) , Locations: * * American Southwest Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = Bill Parker | Writer4_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler4_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker4_1 = C.C. Beck | Colourist4_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Spy Smasher: The Coming of Spy Smasher | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * (Alan Armstrong, a secret agent) Supporting Characters: * (Admiral Corby's daughter) Villains: * Other Characters: * (a Naval officer) * Zambo (Corby's houseboy) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Bill Parker | Writer5_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler5_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker5_1 = Greg Duncan | Colourist5_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Scoop Smith: The Radium Theft of Dr. Death | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Doctor Death Other Characters: * Bruce Lane * John Galt Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = Bill Parker | Writer6_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler6_1 = Bob Kingett | Inker6_1 = Bob Kingett | Colourist6_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Lance O'Casey: Incident at Maloana | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Barracuda Brent Other Characters: * Betty Brewster * Bentley Brewster * Skipper Jones Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor7_1 = Bill Parker | Writer7_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler7_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker7_1 = Greg Duncan | Colourist7_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Dan Dare: Seals of Doom | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Villains: * Carlos Peseta * Portugese Pete Other Characters: * Seminole Sam Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in it's entirety in Famous First Edition F-4 and Millennium Edition: Whiz Comics #2. * Whiz Comics was published by Fawcett Publications. The premiere issue of the series actually begins with issue #2. The character of Captain Marvel was originally to be named Captain Thunder for the first issue of Thrill Comics. Thrill Comics would have taken the #1 slot for this series, but it was never published beyond a single ashcan preview edition. * "Introducing Captain Marvel" is also reprinted in Shazam: From the 40's to the 70's and Shazam Archives, Volume 1. * Golden Arrow is currently a licensed property of DC Comics, but to date he has yet to appear in an actual DC Comics comic book. | Trivia = * Dan Dare is not to be confused with Dan Dare, a pilot adventurer published by Eagle Comics in the 1950s. * Doctor Death's real name is James Kirk, but has no connection to the more infamous James Kirk of Star Trek fame. * To date, Lance O'Casey has only made one canonical DC Comics appearance. He appeared in . | Recommended = * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #4 (Captain Marvel biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #20 (Shazam biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #21 (Sivana biography page) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Whiz Comics cover art gallery * C.C. Beck cover art gallery | Links = * Whiz Comics article at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel article at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel article at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel biography page at DCU Guide * Dan Dare article at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow article at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow article at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible article at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible article at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible biography page at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey article at Wikipedia * Marvel Family article at Toonopedia * Scoop Smith biography page at DCU Guide * Shazam article at Wikipedia * Shazam biography page at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher article at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher article at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher biography page at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}